This invention relates to a mechanical measuring device for a beach buggy, particularly to one easy to assemble and attach on a beach buggy, measuring the rotating speed of a chain wheel of an engine, saving cost for the speed measuring device and having effect of acquiring accuracy of measuring.
A common conventional mechanical measuring device for a beach buggy has a shaft of two wheels is positioned with a direction changing joint to have only one end of the shaft positioned so that the speed measuring device has a single side locking frame. When the shaft of the single side locking frame positions the gear sets of a mechanical speed measuring device, a very complicated structure is needed, because the shaft of the wheels of a beach buggy only has one end firmly positioned with the direction changing joint. So the gear set of the speed-measuring device is not easily fixed, and if compulsorily fixed, the gear set has to be kept in place with a complicated structure causing a high cost.
The objective of the invention is to offer a mechanical speed-measuring device for a beach buggy easy to assembly and attach on the chain wheel of an engine of a beach buggy, lowering effectively its cost.